


Big Dreamer Serenity

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, BBW, F/F, Reality Bending, Sleep Gaining, Sleep WG, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: Serenity plays with pillows after remembering a long-gone childhood friend and dream, but finds that both are closer than she thought.Hope you enjoy. Comments/feedback/criticism are appreciated.
Kudos: 35





	Big Dreamer Serenity

“What a way to end a Saturday night.” Serenity yawned openly. It was Saturday, or technically Sunday, at 2 in the morning. She had spent the night watching Netflix and was feeling beat. Bed was sounding really good right about now, so she returned the pillows she had used for extra cushioning on her chair to the bed. Tossing them up near the headboard jogged something in her head, though. A long-forgotten memory triggered for the college student, flashing into her mind. The image was as clear as ever. Her, at 8, with her friend Iris whom she’d invited to sleep over. Iris was overweight, but Serenity didn’t mind. In fact, she was envious. So envious that to prove she was serious about it, she stuffed a folded pillow up her shirt, and another into the seat of her pants. This led to a good bit of laughter for the two kids.

Yet it gave the adult Serenity reason to pause. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was longer than it used to be, but it contrasted well with Iris’s short blonde hair, and their body types did the same. In spite of claiming a desire to be overweight though, reality ensued for Serenity in the coming weeks, months, and years of her life. Not in any major way, of course. She simply learned that it was unhealthy and that eating right was important, and that something as silly as having a plush, round body wasn’t worth the risks. Plus, more pertinently for a good while, she had parents who controlled what she ate. It would be much harder to get overweight with a relatively balanced diet.

Reminiscing got the student thinking though. She stripped out of her T-shirt and put on a night shirt instead, keeping on her sweatpants. Her eyes rested on the pillows as butterflies filled her stomach. No-one was around to see her do it, in her room. Did she really want to relive this childish fantasy? Yes, she did. She grabbed one of the tossed pillows that was more on the thin side and folded it in half, sticking it under her shirt. The garment easily accommodated the pillow, though it was stretched out a fair amount by it. Then it was time for the other end, so Serenity grabbed a thick pillow and stretched the waist of her sweats, pressing the pillow in and then letting the waistband go. Like with the shirt, the material could stretch, but barely. The waistband wasn’t even making contact with her waist anymore.

Serenity’s eyes returned to the mirror. “God…” She looked so absurd, and yet butterflies were fluttering in her belly non-stop. Her middle stuck out thanks to the somewhat-spherical shape the pillow under the shirt generated. The back was worse, as she could clearly see the sides sticking out even from the front! She turned around to see her wide “ass” protruding further than her hips. “You’re so fat, Serenity!” She gave the plush rear a smack, barely able to feel it through the pillow padding. “Heheh… Why do I like this?” The grin she had, faded. Not out of sadness but rather curiosity. “Why now? It’s just some fucking pillows…” The second sentence came out mumbled, trying to reason it out.

She didn’t spend too much longer pontificating on why this excited her; it was time for bed, after all. The covers were pulled down and the light was turned off, as Serenity climbed up onto the mattress, very deliberately keeping the cushions stuffed in her clothes. The covers got pulled back up as Serenity lay on her side and closed her eyes. Lying there in her room, thinking about Iris again, it made her smile a little. The pillows that sat in her clothes were a dumb and childish idea but there was something oddly comforting about them, that helped lull her to sleep. Before she fully lost consciousness, an idle thought danced through her head, wondering yet-again what it would be like to be so big and fat.

Serenity awoke to her stomach growling. The sun peeking in through the blinds told her it was morning. Probably late morning. ‘No need for an alarm since it’s Sunday…’ was the thought that hurried through her mind. She felt surprisingly well-rested, and rolled onto her side, albeit with notable difficulty. “Ngh, damn… I’ll have to sleep with them more often. But it’s a little tight now…” She reached down and under her shirt, and her attempt at grabbing the pillow failed. Instead, she grabbed more of herself. Her eyes flashed open, and the covers were flung down. Butterflies again filled her tummy, and it was a lot more than last night. Likely because now there was more of her tummy too.

“H-holy crap.” She said softly, pulling up her shirt, watching as a mound of pale, doughy flesh slipped out. It gently rose and fell with every breath. A hand moved up to squish it, and sank into the rounded midsection. “I’m--I’m fat? For real? This has to be a dream…!” She sat up, hurriedly, but got caught on her belly and flopped back down. “Ngh. Is this really really?” She rolled over to the edge of the bed and swung her feet off then brought them down, helping to yank her body up. It worked! She stood, and found it much more taxing on her legs. “Whoa!” She wobbled on them a bit. They were weaker, definitely. After taking a moment to situate herself, she made her way over to the mirror, to get a better look.

Her stomach was much bigger now, taking up as much space in the shirt as the pillow did. A small part of the jiggly middle hung out at the bottom of the shirt, but it was nothing excessive, and seemed oddly fitting (just like the shirt itself, funnily enough). Her breasts had gone up a cup but not done much more. They were still round and perky. Her arms clearly had some extra ‘oomph’ to them, but again they lacked excess. The formerly-thin face now possessed a double chin and rounder cheeks that would give away her being overweight even if only her face could be seen. What was above could not compare at all to what was below, however.

Serenity’s sweats were stretched to the absolute limit. There was no room left in them! First and foremost, her belly that formed a modest muffin top led around into hips that were close to being rudely stopped by most average doorways. Those hips, soft and wide, were the origin of a globular ass that completely filled out the heavy girl’s pants. She turned on her feet and looked back at her ponderous backside, finding that the waistband still couldn’t reach her waist. It was stuck futilely reaching thanks to her bloated ass cheeks, which had swallowed her panties. Curious about what was hiding beneath, though, Serenity dug her plumped-up fingers into the waistband. This was no small task given the tightness and her increased finger girth, but she managed, and yanked them downward.

“Oh my God…” As she pulled them further down, she revealed more flab-laden flesh. Her ass was packed with fat, but to help balance everything out, the rest of her lower body had taken on weight too. Her thighs were a pair of pale, wobbling pillars that bounced at the slightest provocation, that tapered down into calves that were as wide as her old self’s thighs, and then into ankles that were still obviously padded with fat. Now that they were all the way down, Serenity stepped out of them, leaving herself in the shirt and panties. The shirt came off too, leaving her mostly nude in her panties.

Looking at herself, she couldn’t believe it. She spun back around to face her front, admiring her newly-embiggened body. Her stomach rumbled, and all she felt she could do in response was grab and rub it, feeling the malleable flesh contort beneath her chubby fingers. She brought a hand down and lifted up the big belly, and let it drop. Gravity tugged her down and forward a slight bit after the fat mass dropped as low as it could, settling near-instantly. 

“I’m fat, I’m actually fat.” Serenity repeated the phrase or some permutation of it over and over just to drive it home and further convince herself that she wasn’t dreaming. She had to be at least 350 pounds, now, if not 400. A genuine fatass, the likes of which she hoped Iris would be proud of. Her phone buzzed as she thought that. “Who’d be texting me at…” She paused to grab up her phone and see the time. “... 11 AM?” Her heart jumped in her throat when she saw the name ‘Iris’. It was a text from her! She hurriedly unlocked her phone, forgetting that her phone didn’t have any password enabled, to read the text.

‘gm!! ill be over in 15 for to get u for brunch. had a weird dream last night about u. u were thin lmao.’ The last sentence made Serenity shiver. She didn’t respond right away, instead backing out to check the phone itself. Her phone background was… The two of them, both fully-grown, smiling with chubby and cherubic cheeks on display. Was it- Was yesterday a dream? Was it all a dream? As she tried to recollect her thin past, it felt like sand slipping through her fingers. Fragments, flashes, were all that was left. Maybe it WAS all just a dream…

“No! Wait! It… Definitely happened! I was thin!” Serenity blinked, and the image of her in the mirror thinned out a bit. “Yes! I like being fat, but I--I don’t know!” Her stomach rumbled angrily, but she shrank in the mirror; then she realized her actual body was slimming down too! But she was really hungry. “I didn’t ask to give up my old life…” Again, her belly gave off an awful noise, groaning sadly, and even more fat left the image of the very obese girl, by extension making her actual self weigh less too. As she continued, her memories of her thin life returned. And she found herself getting smaller, piecing her old self back together. 

This continued for a good ten or so minutes, saying whatever memories she could recall or pointing out inconsistencies, or anything else to return her old self. Serenity was now only chubby at best, a pudgy belly replacing the sizable gut from minutes prior. She was about to finish it, as her stomach’s cries and pains had become relentless. But then the phone rang. Checking it, the ID said “Iris”. 

Wanting to talk to her one last time, Serenity answered a bit anxiously. “H-hello?” 

“Heyyy! I’m outside! Ready to head out? I was thinking we start off with some real grease-bomb food at whichever fast food place is still serving breakfast, then hit up Eastland Buffet!” Mention of these things made Serenity’s mouth water a lot. Her stomach moaned desperately.

“U-um. I… I uh…” Thoughts bounced back and forth in her head. Stay with her old friend as a fatass, presumably for the rest of her life? Or return to a healthier, normal life, and miss that person? Most of all though, she wanted to shut her stupid stomach up! “I--”

“What, do you not want to go out? I could always come in and we could just order a fuck-ton of food to have delivered! Girls’ day in? … Ser? You there?”

Two hours later, part of the family room was a mess. Sub wrappers, pizza boxes, Chinese takeout containers, empty soda bottles, and cups that contained milkshakes and sundaes lie strewn around the couch. Seated on it were two stuffed, morbidly obese girls, Iris and Serenity. Both were chilling in exclusively sweats, letting off loud, heavy belches as their bloated bellies struggled to digest the massive amount of food they consumed. This was par for the course, though. Neither could remember a time when they were thin, when they could see their toes without leaning over, or when small exertions didn’t leave them out of breath.

“Mmh, hey, Ser?” A slumped Iris turned her head to her friend, who turned her head in response.

“Yeah- URRP! Oof... Iris?” Serenity idly massaged her overly-full stomach.

“Remember that sleepover when we were like, eight?”

“Uhh? I think so. What about it?”

Iris had to stifle giggles to keep the stomach pain from getting too great as she spoke. “I just remembered you sucking your stomach in to pretend you were thin. ‘Look, look how thin I got!’ While the rest of you wasn’t any smaller.” Serenity couldn’t help but laugh in response to that. Being thin… What a silly thought, for a lifetime fat gal.


End file.
